


White picket fences and getting to know you

by Whoops_heck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Don't worry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not a lot though, OT4, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), bokuto narrator, not that much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_heck/pseuds/Whoops_heck
Summary: When I knew you, the skin surrounding gentle fingers and creased palms had four freckles.Now I count seven and wonder of the world you've seen without me.I tell you while tracing imaginary constellations between the specks of darker skin that you've changed.And I don't look up from your hand but can feel your smile like the sun on my cheeks.'You have too.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This boy i swear. Bokuto will be thw death of me one dsy!
> 
> So basically i love this boy with every bone in my body and wanted to write something from his perspective
> 
> Essentially it's just a little growing up/moving story
> 
> Idk hope you enjoy

Once upon a time I knew a boy with tan skin and dark green eyes. A boy of muted emotions and tennis shoes. Of scraped knees and woodchips. 

Once upon a time I knew a brash boy with a loud voice and molten eyes. A boy of too big sweatshirts and too warm hugs. Of treehouses and contact lenses.

Once upon a time I knew a boy with a sharp tounge and soft lips. A boy with the world in his eyes and the universe in his heart. Of bruised knuckles and split lips. 

Once upon a time I knew three boys and I fell in love.

 

Having said goodbye to all my friends and spending one final day with the tree in my backyard I left. In a car bought before I had been born with a family who smelled like honey and smiles.

The drive was far too long and I was far too tired to count the stars for long. From the backseat I stared up through the skylight and grinned at the glaxies. 

We were moving to a more rural place, less busy, less people, less cars, and apparantly less polution. The skies were clear as glass and I felt as though if I reached out far enough that I could scoop the stars into my palm and count them that way. But alas I was left to stare up and regret doing so the next day. A neck ache was inevitable

 

I woke up to light blue and to a house. Keep in mind that I myself had never lived in a house. Apartments were the only thing I had never known.

The shingles were yellow and the roof was pointed. The yard was filled with flowers and bees and I had never known anything but concrete and elevators. 

Apparently my first order of buisness was to unpack. Running up stairs that creaked, leaning on railing that had chipping paint, and trying not to trip on untied shoes on the way there I made the trip upstiars. 

My room used to be the attic but now it had sheet rock and plaster and paint. It had a bed and a dresser and a huge window that popped open. From it I could see the entire front yard. I could see endless grass and at the very edge of the hill peaked up a small house. It was only small from this distance and actually seemed about the same as ours. Pointed roof and all.

They had a yard too, stretching over the hill and filling the grass with dogs. Three to be exact. A picket fence made me feel both upset and overjoyed. 

Mad for blocking the view and happy because this wasn't anything like concrete. 

To the left if I leaned out of the window far enough I felt as thought I may fall, a small house stood (definitely smaller than picket fence's or my own). It had flowers that moved in the breeze and sent the smell of lavender into my room.

And to the right was a house with a tree sprouting into the sky like lightning. It's branches tangled with one another and the leaves tumbled alongside the breeze. Hidden in the foliage was a tree house with a figure inside.

A boy, it seemed, was lounging amongst the branches.

"Hey!"

He startled ever so slightly and turned around. Eyes of melting gold met my own and I thought the boy must be an angel. Or a demon. Either way there is only one explanation as to how gorgeous he seemed to be. Otherworldy origins. 

Perhaps the boy was an alien.

"I'm Bokuto! What's your name?"

"What?"

The conversation follows much in much of the same way, screeching from me at the loudest volume one could possibly screech and confusion and responses of a similar volume.

My sister, seemingly fed up with the bellowing, walked into my room and yanked me from the window. Her face and my own even in height.

"Kou, I swear to god. Just walk outside, climb the tree, and have a regular conversation."

So I did.

\------

"Name?"

"Kuroo Tetsurou."

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Me too!"

\-----

Kuroo was first. The first to break a bone. The first to have a kiss. The first to confess.

Kuroo was the first person I met when I moved away.

For a month and a half it was just him and I. Weaved between the branches of a thick oak and confusion. Inbetween the planks of wood nailed carelessly to the tree I found out that I didn't mind staring at Kuroo and I didn't mind him staring back at me. I found out that perhaps it was fine to hold hands every once in a while.

My head was in the clouds and I prayed I wasn't dreaming.

\-----

"Hey Ko' we're having dinner at our neighbor's house tonight. Get ready in thirty minutes and dress to impress!"

"Yes mama."

\-----

Tsukishima was next. Dinner was filled with laughter from adults and a one way conversation from us boys. The one side as you may have guessed was my own and with as much grace as a penguin on stilts I strutted my way through getting to know this boy.

I called him Tsukki which he didn't care for.

He called me Bokuto so I suppose it was a fair trade.

Soon enough, one dinner turned into out parents becoming the best of friends.

Mine never really cared for the folk who raised Kuroo, I didn't either.

A bruise and a see-through lie left their image tainted in my mind. Kuroo spent the night at my place for a week after that.

\-----

Now it's been four months since I hung outside a window and thought what it would feel like to hold Kuroo's hands among the branches, and hop over that picket fence, and draw the flowers up close. 

It's been four months and Kuroo's hands are warm and my art skills are slowly improving.

That left the picket fence.

Daunting as ever, it seemed less like wooden planks and more like a steel gate keeping me away from the treasures behind it.

The treasure being Akaashi Keiji.

And I was determined to break down the picket fence, if it was the last thing I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry guys but i'm not going to be continuing this or any other project. If any of y'all want to keep it up just let me know. Have a good one guys

**Author's Note:**

> Our pretty boy Akaashi will be getitng in the mix soon, don't y'all worry! 
> 
> Comment and give me some feedback!


End file.
